Game of LIFE
by CherryApple Sweetness
Summary: There’s a legendary shaman on town (OC) and is having recruits for who she will aid … and is somehow by her power is torturing people… no it’s not Hao but she’ll be his partner and I suck on summaries might as well read cause this story has no aim!


Cherry: Hi there, Cherrypie here! you can call me cherr

(Pronounced as shier or share) …n I'm ready to….

Apple: HEY! Why didn't you introduce me too…

Cherry: Uhh Oh right! Appleberry's with me too…

(Gosh I sometimes HATE her guts….)

Apple: but you can also call me Apple…

Cherry: remember peeps she's just my apprentice and is only needed if I have a writer's block… don't get too attached to her (chuckling)

Apple: Hey!...

Cherry: What?

Apple: you hurt my feelings you know… (Crying)

Cherry: oh hush MY poor LITTLE sister…

Apple: this fanfic takes place on the part before Yoh and co. were going to dobbie village or was it patch village?

Cherry: doesn't matter now read the fic n tell us what you think (hey that kinda rhymed)

Disclaimer: I Don't own This darn Story… If I did I would let Hao kill all the other characters… mwahahahaha (chokes afterwards)

Summary: There's a legendary shaman on town (OCC) and is having recruits for who she will aid … and is somehow by her power is torturing people… no it's not Hao but she'll be his partner and I suck on summaries might as well read cause this story has no aim! Just like life……

**Game of LIFE**

CherryApple Sweetness

_Shaman King_

_Thoughts_

(Me shouting my head off)

Chapter 1: meeting the SK characters

One morning

Hmm this must be their home…a girl with golden straight hair (a mixture of yellow and brown) which is in a pony tail some strands of hair covering her face and green emerald eyes said looking at a very big house wearing an opened sea green coat that is below to her knees the inside was a blue strapless turtle-neck blouse and a dark blue green skirt that was just above her knees (so you can understand more it means the coat is longer than her skirt... GETS?)

What do you think Yekari? She asked

Yes I think that is! a ghost suddenly appeared at her back

Right on… umm y'all might want to look around the place cause It will take long she said walking to the door

Yes mistress….

_Knock Knock_

Who is it? Anna Asked from inside the house

Silence

I said WHO IS IT!… she shouted opening the door just to see….

Hi Anna… the girl said smiling eyes closed while waving her hand like a child

Kairan? Anna asked looking shocked

That's what they call me… so are you gonna let me in or what? Kairan asked still smiling (heck she acts just like those Asakura twins no offense k?)

Sure come on in… Anna said stepping aside so Kairan can come in

Thanks… was all Kairan said

Anna led Kairan to the living room good thing Yoh was still doing his daily ritual (that means his running kilometers away from the place hehehe)

So why did you come here Kairan? Did you run away again? What do you want? Anna asked continuously and miraculously her voice wasn't bossy it was soft which amazingly didn't shock Kairan like she was used to that voice… (Anna's acting not Anna like gets?)

Both sat down

Well, well, well my dear friend you haven't changed a bit Kairan said

Anna just glared at her

I've gotten used to that glare so it doesn't affect me you know… Kairan said in-the-matter-of-fact tone staring right back at her

Anna just closed her eyes in defeat Kairan smiled sweetly making any guy melt (if you just saw my drawing you would really be acting like that)

Ok you caught me I didn't come here to see my dear BEST friend Kairan said sounding obvious

I have very good news… Kairan said

Hmm? Anna asked

I just got accepted… Kairan said

At what? Anna asked again

At the place where I trained Kairan said

Ok I'm not gonna ask another question… I'm just gonna say…

WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY? Anna shouted

Girl I have 2 ears and they work just fine so you could just talk softly Kairan said

Fine, just get to the point… Anna said

Well you know about me training at the dobbie village right? Kairan asked

Yeah? What about it?... wait your trying to say that…. Anna paused

Yes yes that's what I'm trying to say… Kairan said

Oh that's too cool… Anna said (me: I never thought Anna could say "cool")

Yes I know Kairan said

(me: what r u trying to say? WHAT?)

Oh that's so COOL Anna shouted and the 2 kept shouting hugging each other (not very Anna like right?)

(me: Kairan got the job of being the whatcha call legendary shaman from the grand council of the shaman tournament)

At the DOOR

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WAHAHAHAHA YESSSSSSSSSSSSS (hissing)

Wha..what wa..wa.was th..th.at? Manta asked Yoh

I don't know but its coming from the living room let's go see Yoh said taking off those heavy things that they call weights (those wrist bands?)

I think that's not a good idea Manta said

Hehehehe Yoh grinned (I so don't feel so at home looking at his grin) then opened the door to only see Anna drinking her tea alone

An…Yoh was cut off because suddenly a blade of a sword was just meters away from his neck then Amidamaru suddenly appeared shouting Yoh! Yoh looked at his left to see a person whose head and body are covered with a coat that is definitely expensive

Who are you? Manta asked a little scared

Kairan… that's the owner of this house and his friend… nothing will happen even if you kill them Anna said coldly making Yoh and Manta sweat drop

Oh! I'm so sorry she said not even looking at Yoh and Manta then her sword suddenly turned into a little sky blue rounded rectangle about a fist big making everybody's mouth open then pulled the cloth covering her face

Silence

Kairan? Is that you? Yoh suddenly asked

Kairan looked up to see who called her name…

Oh! Yoh it's you… Kairan said sweetly

Hi! Was the only thing Yoh said as he recovered from the shock

Hmm what is that thing sticking out of your back? She suddenly asked

This is Manta Yoh said baking away so that Kairan could see manta

Oh you mean that's a person? Kairan asked jokingly

WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? Manta suddenly screamed

First of all I HAVE TWO EARS THAT CAN PERFECTLY HEAR EVEN THE SLIGHTEST MOVEMENT AND… Kairan shouted

And what? Anna suddenly asked

I thought that he was a…Kairan suddenly stopped and thought

A what? Yoh asked

I thought he was a… was a…Kairan said

Was a what the 3 chorused

A dog ok? A DOG A STINKIN DOG happy? Kairan shouted holding her laugh

A WHAT? Manta shouted

Well I thought you were hahahaha like those little hahahaha chihuawa ahhahaha kinds and you know hahahaha those short once hahahahaha Kairan said between laughs

Hahahahahahahahaha Yoh and Anna laughed (amazing)

Ha ha very funny… Manta said not even laughing (what a total party pooper)

Sorry Manta Yoh said trying not to laugh cause the 2 girl are still laughing not caring about the world!

After a while of Yoh and Manta trying hard to stop the 2 girls from laughing they finally surrendered and they sat down…

After a while the 2 stopped then Kairan sat beside Anna and opposite of Anna is Yoh and Manta next to him

Sorry if I laughed at you a while ago… I just feel really at home here… Kairan said to Manta

That's all right Manta said

Oh! And by the way I'm Kairan Kisaka… Kairan said

And I'm Manta Oyamada, Nice to meet you Manta said

Likewise was all Kairan said

So Kairan why the sudden visit? Yoh asked

Well people wouldn't believe that I came here all the way from Izumo just to visit you two… Kairan suddenly stopped

HEY ANYBODY HOME? Somebody shouted outside

That must be Horohoro Yoh said then stood up and went to get the door

So Kairan what is that little thing that turned into a sword a while ago and I can hardly see it while you're holding it… Manta asked

Umm this? Kairan said releasing the thing from her hold

Yes… Manta said

It's a weapon from the grand council Kairan said

Ohh Manta said holding it seeing it was a blue oblong shape, attached to it was another oblong shape with something green floating inside

What weapon from the grand council are you talking about? Yoh asked

Ohh it's just… Kairan said but stopped seeing 2 girls and 3 boys at Yoh's back

Umm I see you have some guests I should go Kairan said

No your staying you're my guest and they're Yoh's guests, come on let's go to my room Anna said standing up dragging Kairan outside the room

Umm? Ok? Bye bye Kairan said childishly waving

Wait just meet them Kairan… can she Anna? Yoh pleaded

Fine Anna said while stopping from dragging poor Kairan

Anyways people this is Kairan Kisaka, Anna's friend Yoh said

He's acting like he doesn't know me… Kairan whispered to Anna

I can see that Anna replied

Hi I'm Horohoro a guy with blue spikey hair said

Hi? Was all Kairan said

And that is Pirika my sister Horohoro said pointing at a girl with long blue hair

Nice to meet you Pirika said

Likewise Kairan said as I can see from how you clothes your from the north? Kairan asked

Yes we are Pirika said

And I'm Ryu will you be my queen? Ryu asked Kairan

… what? Was all Kairan could spit out

Sorry… I'm not willing to Kairan said sweetly but we can still be friends she said

That's ok Ryu said

And this is Ren Yoh said next to a guy with violet hair

Nice to meet you Kairan said

Nice to meet you too… Ren said

Kairan just smiled again the smile that makes guys melt

And what's your name? Kairan asked a shy girl with short pink hair

Tamao she said shyly

Hi Kairan said cheerfully

How about you 2 just stay for a while Anna? Yoh asked

Fine Anna said giving up and dragged Kairan back again

Oh… why me? Kairan said to Yoh while letting herself be dragged by Anna

Yoh just smirked/grinned

Some sat down (Anna, Yoh, Manta, Horohoro, Pirika, Ryu) while some stood up (Kairan lean on the wall near the window looking outside, Ren leaned on the doorframe looking at the ones sitting down)

Silence

Yoh just sweat dropped seeing the silence is wasting time

So Horohoro why did you suddenly come? Yoh asked Horohoro

Well it was boring at home so we thought of coming… Horohoro said

All of them sweat dropped

Then suddenly Kairan walked over Anna and whispered something that made Anna chuckle a little that made everyone else wonder then Kairan walked back to the window when it started raining

(if your wondering what Kairan said It's this "you should have dragged me in your room even if Yoh screamed to let us come back")

So Kairan what are you A shaman? A spirit-medium? A prophetess? Or something else Manta suddenly asked making a conversation which made everybody interested to listen

Kairan looked at Anna, Anna nodded then she spoke

I'm neither … Kairan said looking down

You mean you're just human? Like me? Manta asked a little happy seeing he now had known somebody Yoh had known that's also a mere mortal

No… and take note of this… I can read your mind Kairan said glaring at Manta shocking everyone except Anna who just drank her tea (I know this were the same words Anna used when Manta and she first met)

If you're neither then what are you? Your not an alien right? Horohoro said a little scared making everyone else stare at him

If I say yes will you run? Kairan said a little scary…making everyone again except Anna and Yoh (the 2 known her before and heck she's no alien) scared

No I'm not Kairan said in a boring tone

Everybody sighed

You know this pendant? Kairan asked them all letting them see a pendant it was round and a fist big the pendant had another circle shape inside with something green inside floating just like her weapon

Hey that's just like your weird weapon Anna said playing along receiving a questioning look from Kairan

I've seen that in a book before Tamao said looking shocked and a bit scared which made everybody scared because Kairan might be an assassin or something

What did the book say about it? Horohoro asked a bit scared

Well as I recall it said that if there was a shaman tournament twice a millennium there was also a legendary shaman born once a millennium picked by the shaman council but rumors say that these legendary shamans picks a shaman of his choice and aids the lucky shaman… rumors also say that there was never once that the legendary shaman picked not become the shaman king or for short… anyone the legendary shaman picks becomes shaman KING! Tamao said but was cut off

So? What's the connection with the legendary shaman and the pendant? Ren asked a little annoyed

Patience Ren, let Tamao finish Kairan said smiling at Tamao, Tamao smiles back

Thank you Kairan, let me see… Tamao said recalling

Silence then after a while Tamao was shocked

What happened? Ryu suddenly asked

Tamao suddenly pointed at Kairan a little shocked, Kairan just grinned

You…your th..the the the Tamao said but her voice won't come out

WHAT? The others asked

It means Kairan's the LEGENDARY SHAMAN Anna said calmly

WHAT? Mouths fell open Kairan just chuckled covering her mouth

It's true Kairan said

Wait a minute, how are we sure that she's the legendary shaman if I clearly heard Tamao say that a legendary shaman is a guy? Ren said seriously

Smart are we? Kairan said

The book said that a legendary shaman always has a pendant like that Tamao said

What if she just stole it or made it or even copied that pendant? Ren asked still not breaking his trust after he said that he got a glare from Kairan then she smiled

Well it said that, that pendant is super heavy and only the legendary shaman could wear it on her neck and still live for even an hour or 2 Tamao said

Why what will happen if another shaman wears it? Yoh asked

Tamao was about to answer when Kairan suddenly spoke

Ok Tamao I'll be the one explaining now cause you might be out of breath after today Kairan said looking at Tamao who smiled (man doesn't her cheek hurt from all that smiling)

Well Yoh my answer to your question is that this pendant has a force field that will slowly kill the one you wears it and even though you try carrying this you would get tired and would fall unconscious Kairan said then wore the pendant

Can I try and carrying the pendant? Horohoro asked

Sure Kairan said then took of the pendant from her neck then handed it to Horohoro

As Horohoro got it, BOOM!

His hand fell to the ground still holding the pendant then after a second or 2 he threw it back to Kairan literally

What? Can't take the weight? Ren asked Horohoro

Horohoro just smirked and said why don't you try carrying it smart guy

Ok then Ren said going near Kairan

Here Kairan said handing it to Ren

Ren tried hard not to let it fall down but after 2 seconds or less he did what Horohoro just did before

Man that's so heavy Ren said

Yoh why don't you try it? Horohoro asked

Nah Yoh said how about you Ryu? Yoh asked Ryu

Oh no if Horohoro and Ren I can't carry it I'm sure I can't Ryu said

Smart thinking Ryu Kairan said then you and Yoh will not feel inner pain on your whole body Kairan said

Why? Manta asked

Well, it also said that 2 minutes after carrying this pendant you'll feel inner pain in any part of your body for about an hour or 2 depends on how long you carried it and in my calculation 2 minutes had just started….. NOW Kairan shouted

OWWW! Horohoro shouted first then

AHH! Ren followed the shouting routine

Why didn't you tell us earlier? Horohoro said looking blue literally

Well you 2 were persistent Kairan said pouting childishly

AHH ARG the 2 shouted in pain

Horohoro! After an hour or 2 I'm gonna kill you Ren shouted

Sorry dude I didn't know Horohoro said

AHHHH the 2 shouted like a girls

Then everyone in the room laughed at how they shouted

SHUT UP! The 2 chorused then there was silence

Wait I remember what my master said to me on how to cure someone when this happened cause this thing also happened to my jealous brother Kairan thought hard

Wait… Anna said seriously

Making Horohoro and Ren gulp

What? Kairan asked

You have a brother? Anna asked

Making everybody in the room fall anime style

Yeah… a jealous older brother and a younger one… didn't I tell you about them the persons who had a crush on you? Kairan said

Making Yoh slightly jealous but nobody saw that

Oh that was your brothers? They're dorks Anna said

Yeah that's what I always tell them Kairan said

HELLO? SOMEBODY IS HURTING HERE NAMELY US! Horohoro and Ren shouted

Ohh right lemme see…hmm I got it Kairan said then took out the little sky blue oblong/rectangle thing

What is that? Pirika asked pointing at what suddenly appeared on Kairan's hands (the rounded rectangle thing)

This? Kairan asked

Yeah Pirika said

It's my weapon Kairan said

HEY WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DOOOOO? Horohoro squealed

YOUR NOT GONNA KILL US WILL YOU? Ren asked a bit scared

Heck no! Just let me tell you something… I've not done this before if I get wrong there might be something wrong with you…after this Kairan warned

Name one Yoh said

Well they might change clothes of might have no clothes or have opposite attitudes, depends Kairan said

Well can you 2 take that? Anna asked cause if you don't you'll have to keep shouting for 2 hours Anna said grinning

The 2 just nodded they could put it to words

Just let me asked you one question Kairan said to them

WHAT? Both shouted

Your throat will be sore if you keep shouting like that Kairan said well anyways 'do you trust me?' Kairan asked them

All the other had their fingers crossed

Horohoro and Ren nodded which made Kairan smile

Ok then Kairan said then the oblong thing turned into a staff the top had U shape with a dark blue crystal inside the U shape

The 2 scared embracing each other which caused Kairan and the others to grin

Ok here goes Kairan said

"Calling the spirits from above… if you can hear me… if you can see me now…I call forth heaven's angel cure these people right in front of me …NOW!" Kairan shouted

Then from above a lightning struck the 2 and the wind blew wildly making Yoh and the others cover their eyes

Then there was a fog of smoke on where Horohoro and Ren were

Cherry: End of chapie

Apple: I'm speechless

Cherry: all I can say is that Kairan is cool

Apple: Kairan rules!

Cherry: if you people have any problems tell us we'll glad to let you understand in the next chapter….

Apple: next chapter is still what a legendary shaman is….

Cherry: and you can tell us some suggestions on what we may add on what a legendary shaman can do… so and we would probably put Kairan's profile at our profile… maybe

Apple: if you're jealous of our friend Kairan you could always think that Kairan is YOU!

Cherry: yeah that's what we always think

Apple: we would wanna ask if you people would still want Kairan in the spot light or not ok?

Cherry: just write it along while you review …and I think the best thing you should do now is…

Apple: REVIEW, REVIEW n REVIEW I love saying that

Cherry: (grins)


End file.
